She Knows
by BonesBird
Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and save these women. CASE-FIC - please please please - Read and Review -NOW COMPLETE
1. I'm Going Home

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: I'm Going Home - Chris Daughtry**

* * *

_Well I'm going home  
__To the place where I belong  
__Where your love has always been enough for me_

She never knew what was behind the window.

She never knew what he was planning to do.

She never knew if she'd make it out of this or not.

She never knew exactly who, or what, was going to do to her.

She was completely blank.

She was like a canvass. A blank, plain, white canvass on which the window would one day imprint.

She thought it had been three weeks.

She felt each week was longer than the last.

She knew it could be longer.

She knew it could be shorter.

She knew Gavin, and her family, would search for her.

She knew the police had likely given up on her now.

She knew that her history wouldn't help their case.

She knew that life would never go on as normal.

She laid down.

She hoped today was the end.

She hoped today hewould finish what he started.

She heard the calls.

She knew there were others.

She had heard them being dragged in and out.

She didn't know exactly how many there were.

She didn't think she'd ever know.

She had heard the screams as he did to others what he did to her.

She closed her eyes.

She hoped for the end.

* * *

**Sorry for the cryptic start... the next chapter is the unsub (I'll post that tomorrow)... I could do with some more reviews on this story... please? I'm feeling very unloved right now.**


	2. Scars

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Scars - Papa Roach**

* * *

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
__My weakness is that I care too much  
__And our scars remind us that the past is real  
__I tear my heart open just to feel_

He watched her through the window.

He watched all the women he brought through.

He had never found enough.

He always found one who was wrong.

He knew they might not be enough to save him.

He knew that what he did was not right.

He knew that he was only trying to save them.

He knew that he needed his progeny to finish what had started.

He had felt this was the best way to find them.

He had found them all at bars, or clubs, along the way.

He didn't worry about the police.

He knew they wouldn't find him.

He knew they'd never find him.

He hid himself and his girls to well for that.

He had 17 at the moment.

He had seen the number fluctuate.

He knew the perfect number was 20 girls.

He knew 20 was the magic number.

He needed to have 20 girls before he could start the ceremony.

He held the key and opened the door to his oldest girl.

He had seen her begin to waste away.

He had watched as her hair colour changed.

He knew she wasn't going to be one of the ones he needed.

He needed to take her away.

He needed to get rid of her.

He picked her up and slammed her door.

He shouted they wouldn't see her again.

He knew he was right.

* * *

**OK. So. I'm posting this while having a Fan Girl Squee Attack as I just learnt TIM F**KING CURRY is gonna be in the finale... Ohhh I do love him! I'm gonna HAVE to watch Rocky Horror tonight after learning that!**


	3. Broken Hearts

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Broken Heart, Torn Up Letters and the Story of a Lonely Girl - LostProphets**

**Just for the record. Other than place names and states I am making all of this up. So don't flame me if you live/have lived in any of these towns. I'm trying to get streets right but Google Maps suck. **

**Updating this right now as Kobitah updated my very favourite FF in "Indefinable" any Hotch/Prentiss shippers NEED to go read it. It's so unbelievably cute! I hope she doesn't get embarrassed if she reads this!**

* * *

_There's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
__Take your jealous and cast in to stone  
__You'll regret it all, living behind your walls  
__You'll never fall in love if you don't fall at all_

"You're sure it's the same unsub?" Hotch demanded, while reading over the case files. He had to admit, victimology, dump sites, injuries, it all pointed to the same unsub, but he had to hear it from JJ

"The police are pretty certain" she replied, looking him in the eyes as he lifted his head to reach her eyes, he could see the pain in them.

"Where?" he asked, passing her the file back, and standing up.

"Where the bodies are found, rural North Carolina"

"What do you mean" he said, catching her wording

"All the women went missing here, in Virginia"

"Big distance" he gently whistled, surprised

"Over 200 miles" JJ replied. She had clearly done her research

"It's possible to drive the distance within 4 hours"

"Shall I gather the team?" She asked, and left his office. He stood up and looked out the window as JJ descended to the bull pen. Both Garcia and Morgan had been up in the bull pen for once. Garcia sat on the edge of Morgan's desk, he had his hands on her leg, Veronica was perched on the edge of Prentiss' desk, and all had been facing Reid and laughing until JJ had come out of the office. He watched as the laughter fell from 5 faces. He had text Rossi himself, telling him to meet them in the conference room in five minutes. He watched as his team locked their valuables back in their desks, and as Veronica threw a ball of paper at Morgan. He enjoyed watching his team when there was no case, they were relaxed. A few minutes later he followed them down, meeting with Rossi as he left. He nodded to the older profiler and followed him into the room before sitting down at the back of the room to watch JJ's presentation of the case.

* * *

"This is Sophia Reynolds, 29. She was the latest victim found in Dunn, North Carolina. She's one of four victims, all found the same way. The first victim was found 3 weeks ago, Alyssa Scott, 26, victim number two was Harriet Hanson, 26 found 2 weeks ago and Marisha Pathin, 24, was found last week. All in ditches by the side of the road, all naked aside from a pair of shoes. All four had been severely malnourished and had been raped repeatedly. The kicker is, they all went missing from here in Virginia, all over"

"They all look similar" Morgan pointed out

"This guy sure has a type" Prentiss scoffed,

"Another point to this is that all four were drug users, drifters. But, each had a family that was looking for them" JJ clarified as to how they'd been identified so quickly. Hotch looked around as the team threw theories around

"OK. Rossi, Veronica, Reid. I want you three to stay here and work the families. I've got all four families on their way here. Prentiss, Morgan, JJ, you come with me to North Carolina, we're driving" Hotch commanded, and watched as his team scuttled around. "We're leaving in one hour" He said, and watched as they left in pairs. He went back to his office and was unsurprised Veronica followed him. He stopped as she followed him through the door and shut it

"What the hell, Aaron. Stuck here, interviewing families!" she practically shouted at him.

"I also want you and Garcia to check missing persons for anyone else who may fit our victimology"

"Bullshit Aaron. You don't want me out in the field. I'm not a flower, I'm an agent the same as the rest."

"I'm not denying that, Veronica. You and Dave and Reid will be joining us in a few days, of that I'm sure, so don't make too big a deal out of it. You are the best person to talk to those families, and you know it. We hired you as a victim liason Veronica, to take some pressure off of JJ when we're working a case. So although you're an agent your _job is to work with the families, like JJ's is to work with the PD's and the press"_

"OK. Fine. You win. I'll see you soon"

"You will" He replied, and gave her a smile as she left the office.

* * *

**There you go, some team action... back to the victim next chapter though!**


	4. Nobody's Home

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

_She want's to go home but nobody's home  
__It's where she lies broken inside  
__With no place to go, no place to go  
__To dry her eyes, broken inside_

She was coming down.

She knew this wasn't home.

She felt the baby move.

She hoped the man carrying her didn't.

She cried out, lashed out

She felt him shift her slightly

She was dropped to the floor

She heard the hinges.

She was shut in the darkness.

She started to hear the calls.

She had heard them before.

She knew them as the cries of people in withdrawal.

She hoped that wasn't what would happen to her.

She had known all along her habit could harm her baby.

She knew she was lucky that it hadn't yet.

She had cut down on the stuff.

She knew that wasn't enough.

She knew that they would take the baby.

She knew the baby would then have a better life.

She yelled.

She shouted.

She called her name.

She called her boyfriends name.

She called the baby's name.

She kicked the door.

She heard the calls telling her to stop.

She didn't stop.

* * *

**OK. Another quick victim chapter! Thanks everyone for the reviews, especially **_celticstarwolf_** who has reviewed almost all my Criminal Minds stories. Sweetness you rock! **

**On another point... any of you guys got a twitter? If you're around today we're trying to trend #HappyBirthdayShemar in honour of Shemar turning 40 (20/4 or 4/20) So come along and join.**


	5. Can't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Can't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate - LostProphets**

******************Haha this chapter is going out to Courtney, coz if she hadn't reminded me I'd have completely forgotten I owed you all an update today!**

* * *

_Her eyes are open like book  
__Her fingers stroke her hair too look  
__Her moments feel so out of place  
__Coz we're left standing in disgrace_

He had held her on his shoulder

He had thrown her in her cage

He had felt the weight she carried

He wondered how she'd fit

He knew at night the catacombs below his house were filled with screams

He lived far enough away that no-one would hear them

He watched the girls through the glass.

He counted, 1 1000th, 2

He saw her stop struggling,

He watched her slink to the floor, defeated.

He held the button in his hand, that would turn off the cellar lights

He switched it, and left.

He walked upstairs, there was nothing there.

He made something to eat.

He sat in his chair.

He watched his team play on TV

He shouted as they lost.

He heard another scream from below the floor

He heard a shout, a kick.

He knew that nothing good was going on down there.

He knew because nothing good went on down there.

He had rigged the lights button to open the cells

He knew the women would gather together.

He set it so that when he pressed the button an alarm would sound.

He had trained the girls. They knew to be back in their own cells at the end of the alarm.

He made sure nothing good would come to those who weren't.

* * *

**Can't believe I've already posted a quarter of this story. I'm working on some other stuff, but I've no other big story written after this! Not yet anyway**


	6. Outside

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Outside - Staind**

* * *

_I'm on the outside  
__I'm looking in  
__I can see through you  
__See your true colours_

"Gavin Reynolds" Veronica called. Rossi and Reid were working with Garcia on finding other victims. They had both elected that she should talk to the families. If they had nothing at 4pm they were going to come and help her. She hoped they didn't find any other victims. She didn't know if she could cope with interviewing too many families. After her ordeal in Nashville she had more of an idea how the victims felt, it was meaning that her position as Victim Liaison was difficult for her to deal with. She hadn't had anything too bad happen to her in Nashville, she had only been taken hostage by an unsub and almost killed. Hotch and the team had come through for her. She'd been saved. So many in Nashville hadn't been.

"Yes. Agent Ardeen?" the man asked, standing up and walking towards her. She was using Hotch's office for the interviews, he had given her permission to do so.

"That's me, come with me please" she said, motioning him to follow her. Once they were safely ensconced in the office she started the interview. "Mr Reynolds, as our unit chief explained to you on the phone, we found Sophia yesterday."

"Yeah the, erm, the police in North Carolina told me they had found Sophia. They told me they were bringing in the FBI. I didn't think they'd do it"

"We're the Behavioural Analysis Unit, Mr Reynolds. We need to know as much about Sophia as we possibly can do to get an accurate view of the unsub"

"What do you need to know?"

"We read in her reports that Sophia had been arrested on numerous drug charges in the last few years?"

"Yeah, when she… erm… when she was doing well… she… got into cocaine, I don't know how. But she was out partying with the girls every night. It started with alcohol, and then she just got into harder and harder stuff. I was… I was scared she'd start using heroin. That would have been too much."

"Did she try rehab?"

"Three times, all unsuccessful"

"Mr Reynolds, do you know where Sophia was going on the day she disappeared?" she watched as the man wringed his hands, and looked at her with a blank look

"She was out with her best friend. Anya Canton. I think they went to Club Boogie." Veronica got a name and number for Anya Canton, then allowed Mr Reynolds to go back out to the coffee room.

* * *

"There are way too many names here boys, I need more to go off" Garcia said, listening to Rossi and Reid working in the background, shouting information and statistics to her

"Only in Virginia. Blonde girls, mid to late 20s. History of drug abuse. Possibly recent. Likely missing a month" Reid called forward to her, giving her yet more parameters for her search. From the original photos she didn't think any of the girls could be big girls

"12 names" she shouted back to them

"12! Garcia are you sure" Rossi asked, looking at her information

"Who fit victim type yeah. I've classed out anyone bigger than a size 10 as none of these girls are big girls. Sanya Hardy, Jessica Thorpe, Helena Rostlen. Lauren Thomas. Nicole Copeland. Sacha Lyon, Cayla Williams, Emily Heslop, Maisie-Jae Ryan, Janine Bailey, Patricia Harrod, Laura McEvilly."

"OK. All missing in Virginia?"

"And all taken over the last month"

"Where from?"

"Clubs and bars from all over the state"

"All our others were taken from clubs and bars."

"Garcia. Call Hotch"

* * *

**Yeah. I admit it. I ALMOST forgot I owed you all an update today. I've been too caught up in tweeting #nickcleggsfault on twitter... **

**Contrary to my reports last chapter... I've written a couple of silly, fluffy one-shots for the end of this story. but I think this'll be my last case fic until the summer unless I get a huge burst of inspiration in the next couple of weeks.**


	7. I Don't Wanna Know

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: I Don't Wanna Know - New Found Glory**

* * *

_First comes heavy breathing  
__Staring at the ceiling  
__What will happen next  
__I don't wanna know_

She held her hand in front of her.

She felt his fist fall again.

She had been here a week.

She was used to her treatment.

She had met the others again last night.

She hadn't been able to see, but they all went to the same place.

She had shared her name. As had the others

She gave up struggling

She let her mind drift, she heard the other girls shouting.

She had mostly gone clean now.

She'd endured a week of withdrawal

She'd gone through living hell.

She knew it was best for her

She also knew she wouldn't go back to drugs if she got out.

She didn't know if she'd get out.

She didn't know if any of them would get out

She didn't want to die here.

She didn't want to die yet.

She watched as he moved away.

She jerked to a corner as he slammed the door.

She tried to close her ears as the new girl started to scream.

She was giving up hope.

* * *

**I again almost forgot to upload! I'm doing badly right now! I'm not forgetting though!!! Anyway! You know what to do, if you read it, review it!**


	8. Head On Collision

**Title: She Knows  
********Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Head On Collision - New Found Glory**

* * *

_And it feels like I'm at an all time low  
__Slightly bruised and broken from our head on collision  
__I've never seen this side of you  
__Another tragic case then you were gone_

He enjoyed the morning rounds

He always enjoyed the morning

He had a plan for the afternoon

He was going to observe them

He had one door left to go. His newest girl

He heard her cries

He wasn't going to stop

He was having far too much fun.

He had been worried by two walkers that morning

He had asked if they needed anything

He'd been told they were just gonna walk around the lake

He let them go, instead of shooting them

He had locked up, ready for his drive back

He always did the drive on a Thursday

He always came back on a Friday

He had a plan for the week

He had a plan for the day

He had a plan for the girls

He only had three more to go.

He hoped no more gave up on him.

He didn't want to have to put off any longer.

He knew the time was coming.

He would be ready.

* * *

**Soooooo team chapter next. Yeah these unsub chapters are mostly rambling pots of crazy. But they make me laugh.**


	9. On My Mind

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: On My Mind - New Found Glory**

* * *

_Can we pick it up where you left off  
__When you said you'll never get over me  
__I'll take for granted every roll off your tongue  
__Coz you're screaming out all your honesty_

"So you're sure?" Hotch and Veronica asked in tandem. Veronica from the back of Garcia's office, Hotch over the open phone line Garcia had opened for them

"All of these women were seen in low end clubs and bars before they disappeared. All had a history of drug abuse." Garcia relayed, Veronica smiled at her friend, before gently sinking to the floor. She half listened as Garcia gave Hotch all the other information, the fact they were all identical. As soon as Garcia hung up Veronica left the room, sinking to the floor in the corridor outside the office. She expected Garcia to come and check on her, and she'd have to lie to her best friend. Veronica didn't want Garcia to know how much what had gone on in Nashville was still affecting her. Hotch knew, he knew from the morning she'd shoot up in bed. Having had another nightmare, another flash of what had happened. Three weeks was not enough to forget that. She was surprised by the voice she heard next

"Vee, are you alright" Reid said, as he slid down the wall next to her.

"I don't know. Reid. I really don't know."

"Is this about Nashville?"

"Partly. I now have to talk to 12 other families. I don't know if I can do that Spencer, I really don't. I mean. I normally have Emily or JJ to back me up, to help me out. But not this time. This time I'm having 12 families, 12! Alone"

"You're not alone. Hotch has sent JJ back to help Rossi go through the clubs the women were last seen at. You and I are going to work together on the families." Veronica smiled and pulled Reid into a hug, she squeezed him before pulling away

"You're a good friend Spen, you really are. Lets go call these families"

* * *

"The women are all taken from clubs on a Friday night" Hotch relayed to Morgan, Prentiss and JJ. The three looked at the 12 possible victims, all shaking their heads at the probability that there were 12 victims laying somewhere.

"What does this woman represent to him" Hotch asked, more to himself, but his team answered

"A spouse, someone who rejected him" Prentiss started, looking around at the rest

"He wouldn't be keeping them. What if he's taking these women because they fit his type, and they are easy to lure" JJ said, shuddering slightly

"I think he most likely picks the ones he likes out of the girls he sees" Morgan said, unconsciously fiddling with the necklace he wore, although he'd bought it for Garcia she made him wear it whenever they were out on a case. Hotch had seen him play with it before

"JJ. I want you and Rossi to start looking around clubs and bars where these women went missing. Morgan, Prentiss, do some work on the profile" Hotch commanded. Starting on his own work.

* * *

JJ had agreed to meet Rossi at a town halfway, where three of the women had gone missing. The two had walked into the bar and looked around at the empty place

"We're closed" came a voice from behind the bar, the man had a deep British accent

"Agents Rossi and Jareau, from the FBI" Rossi called, heading over

"FBI, how can I help?" he said, standing up, putting the crate on the bar

"We're looking to see if you remember these three women" JJ said, laying the 3 pictures on the table

"Yeah, sure I do, these two anyway, Helena and Maisie. They were both regulars. This girl, not so much. I think she was called Sophie" he said, picking up each of the pictures in turn

"Sophia Reynolds. She was found dead 2 nights ago. Helena and Maisie are both missing. They all went missing after leaving here" Rossi said, taking the pictures back

"I thought Helena hadn't been in for a while, but I saw Maisie last week."

"Can you remember anything about the last time you saw them?" JJ asked, gently

"Helena, no, it was a while ago and we were busy. I only kept tabs on Maisie, well you see, I quite fancied Maisie"

"Can you tell us anything" she prodded.

"Maisie's last night in here was last Thursday. She was talking to this guy. I had seen him around before, but not regular. I think she left with him"

"Would you be able to describe him?"

"I could try, but I'm not saying it'll be good" JJ walked away and called a sketch artist. She wondered if this would break this case.

* * *

**So, here we go. This is getting a bit... more interesting!**

**I've started a new Criminal Minds podcast! Yey! I and RedheadDynamite are the two hosts. Tune in, we're called "BAU Bullpen" and we're on twitter BAUBullpen**


	10. Better Off Dead

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Better Off Dead - New Found Glory**

**Clarification - the "she" chapters AREN'T all from the same girl. I dunno if I'd made that clear before.**

* * *

_Just coz he can't hear what you say  
__Doesn't mean that he's not listening  
__Listening to your words  
__And he might like what you say  
__On my own again that's what she said  
__I'm leaving you tomorrow but she already left me  
__She said I'm better off dead_

She heard his scream, they all did.

She hoped that it wasn't one of the girls who had caused it

She knew that if it was they would all suffer

She didn't know how much more she could suffer.

She had held herself in check every step of the way

She didn't want to hear another cry out

She didn't want to feel his anger

She had already felt his anger once

She felt his excitement every day

She tried not to flinch as she heard his footsteps move across the ceiling

She listened as an uncommon silence fell across the tombs

She knew that some of those girls were in terrible withdrawal

She knew they would be burning

She also knew they were holding themselves so as not to make him angry

She had been hurt by his anger already.

She had felt his burn as he'd been angry

She knew he only picked one girl for that

She had been his favourite when she had first came

She had been taken over since.

She knew there were others he preferred now

She didn't care. It meant she was free at night

She had been here long enough to know that

She would only be taken in the morning

She wouldn't have to fight the night demon too.

* * *

**I know these chapters are short. They gotta be to give it flavour. **

**Sorry for no update yesterday. I had to post Broken. PODCAST is now up. **

**BAU Bullpen: www .archive .org /details /BauBullpen delete the spaces**


	11. Life For Rent

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
********************Lyrics: Life For Rent - Dido**

_If my life is for rent  
__And I don't look to buy  
__Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
__Coz nothing I have is truly mine_

He watched the news as they spoke about his victims

He watched as the pretty woman from the FBI came on

He watched as she held up a picture of him

He shouted as he was angered by the FBI

He had no idea how they had gotten such a clear picture of him

He hadn't let any of the girls go

He hadn't let anyone else see his face

He thought he'd be careful

He knew that his face would be all over town by now

He also knew that nobody would know it was him

He hadn't shown his face in town for a long time

He thought some people might think it looked like he used to

He had told them he was moving to California

He had told them his cousin was going to live in the old house

He hadn't wanted to interact with anyone

He screamed as she asked for information on him

He jumped up, and stormed across the room to the cellar door

He slammed down the steps.

He noticed all his girls were quiet

He didn't care

He knew which one he wanted.

He knew which cell she was in

He would punish her

He would dispose of her

He would show the FBI that he was smarter.

**I almost forgot, I admit. I'm sorry.**


	12. Eyesore

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Eyesore - New Found Glory**

_If my heart could sing  
If my heart could sing  
It would say your name  
When I fall  
When I hit the bottom _

"They've got another body" called Detective Bradowski, "Same as the other 4"

"Another body" Hotch raced out, Prentiss and Morgan following him. Minutes later they were at the dump site. Hotch lifted the sheet that had been placed over her. Despite everything he had seen, Morgan had to look away

"Are we sure this is the same unsub?" he asked, Hotch and Prentiss both having moved away a little

"Everything but the mutilation and over-kill fits. She looks like one of our victims" Hotch said, "He's angry" pointing down to the poor woman on the ground

"He's likely to start devolving" Prentiss said, turning around and bracing herself against the SUV

"How are you doing on the profile?" Hotch asked, looking between the two of them

"I think we're ready" Morgan said, climbing back in the SUV and getting ready to present the profile

"This unsub is likely to be a male, between 30 and 40 years old." Morgan started, stopping as Prentiss picked up the next points on the profile

"He is white. He probably has a lot of previous cautions, but nothing major, likely to be peeping allegations that were unproven and animal cruelty charges"

"He probably is unemployed, probably with a trust fund left by wealthy relatives"

"He may appear normal, but will have a short temper"

"He likely had a bad relationship with a sibling, most likely a sister"

"She probably had a drug addiction, like our victims, and she was almost certainly a similar physicality"

"He has no remorse for what he does to these victims"

"He thinks he's smarter than everyone else, and he feels that he can't be beaten"

"He almost certainly looks like our sketch. The timing of the latest victim, and the amount of rage, likely shows that he is discomforted"

"He also lives out of the way. Probably a lone house with grounds"

"Thanks you very much" Hotch said, dismissing the officers around. He walked over to Morgan and Prentiss and started packing their files up.

"We have an ID on our latest victim" Garcia called back to Reid and Veronica, who were working in the back of her office "Emily Heslop. She's been missing 2 weeks"

"Tell us about her Garcia" Reid asked, walking to the computers

"She was, oh my she was only 19." Garcia said, pulling up her file

"Old looking 19."

"She'd been in and out of foster care since she was 11 years old. Been taking drugs since she was 13."

"No wonder she looked older than she is. Who reported her missing?"

"Her super at her halfway house. She was there permanently, and when the super checked her stuff was all there but she wasn't. She'd been living there 6 months and had never skipped out"

"So no doubt the police thought she'd skipped out anyway and did no leg work. Update her file Garcia and get it down to Hotch, Emily and Morg" Veronica said, turning back to the file she'd been using. She'd been writing down everything interesting she'd learnt from family and friends. A few minutes later Reid went to make them all a drink, and Veronica paused, and turned to Garcia

"Do you think we'll find them?"

"Who?"

"These other girls?"

"Veronnie, this team are my superheroes, I believe you can do anything. I really do. We'll find them" Veronica was about to reply when Garcia's phone rang

"Garcia"

"Baby-girl, can you trace the call on line 4 of the police station here?"

"Sure, give me a tick" Garcia tapped in and Veronica started to listen to the ranting, while Garcia's trace ran

"… _it was all your fault. She needn't have died. She was one of the least. I will not listen to this. One a day will die until you find me. I will kill them all. I will. You have to find me soon. I will not tolerate you leaving this hanging…"_

**I can't remember if I posted today. So if I have, woop, you get two...**

**Can I say. It's general election time here. Vote Liberal Democrats.**


	13. Run

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Run - Snow Patrol**

* * *

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear _

She had heard the grunts as he had beaten the girl in the next cell.

She had heard her screams grow weaker

She had heard the girl stop breathing

She realised they were down another number

She cried out, warning the other girls what had happened

She knew they knew better than to copy her cry

She had had to tell them what had happened

She now knew they were all going to go that way

She knew they were all going to die

She knew that because he had told her that

She had heard his words when he first took her.

She heard his rant about cosmic balance

She would fight tooth and nail

She ignored his words as he walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

She scurried out of her cell as the doors clicked open

She stumbled as she went into the cell across

She felt the water on the floor

She panicked, and dropped on the floor beside the girl

She was new, only on her second day there

She was hardly breathing

She felt a kick on her hand as she placed it against the girls stomach

She realised this girl was heavily pregnant

She screamed for the help of the other girls there

She started to cry

* * *

**7 chapters left to go! This time next week my not may be slightly political and for those uninterested I apologise, but it's General Election time and my party won't get in (I'm a Lib Dem, haven't been in power yet) so I may be a little annoyed. Criminal Minds will be back though... YEY!**

**I got a tweet from Paget Brewster last night. Ain't I awesome! Gibson, Joe and Paget have all tweeted me!**


	14. So Many Ways

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: So Many Ways - New Found Glory**

_

* * *

There must be so many ways to say goodbye  
__But I can't seem to think of one this time_

He hung up the phone

He had told them

He would show them

He would pick another girl tomorrow

He would dispose of her again

He would not be caught by their _picture_

He would have to change his appearance

He would make sure that they got nowhere near him

He walked down to the cellar, and looked through the window

He could hear the noises they made when they could get together

He heard the noises as he sounded the klaxon

He watched them scramble back to their cages

He laughed as one didn't make it

He realised she had just singled herself out for tomorrows girl

He didn't know how to do it

He didn't know how to make another point to the _FBI_

He knew they wouldn't catch him

He knew they wouldn't be able to trace his call

He had told them he was smarter than they were

He had made his point.

* * *

**Moreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tomorrow. Check out my Sims story... Its freaking hilarious!**


	15. Last Train Home

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Last Train Home - LostProphets**

_

* * *

But we sing if we're going nowhere_

_Yeah we sing if its not enough_

_And we sing, sing without a reason_

_To ever fall in love_

"This guy is creepy good" Garcia said as the unsub slammed his phone down

"Baby tell me you got something" Morgan said from the other end of the line, she knew he didn't have it on loudspeaker, so while she worked she played with him a little

"Hot stuff I have lots of things, but right now I only got one thing for…"

"Baby girl, you stop with this or I will spank you, case stuff" He replied, though she could tell from his pause that she'd said just the right thing

"OK. The trace is to a public phone on Saddlebred Road" she said, reading off the street name and looking over the map she was given

"Where?" he asked,

"Near McLamb's Pond"

"Thanks baby girls" Morgan said, including Veronica in his statement, as he knew she'd been stood at Garcia's shoulder.

"We've only been on this case three days Pen" Veronica said, dropping into the chair next to her as Reid came back in the room "I think this is one of the shortest cases I've worked"

"I think the shortest was 3 hours, a girl in a mall. But we've had some that have been only a day or so" Reid said, jumping straight into the conversation

"Now we sit and wait to see if they find him" Garcia said, settling in for the usual long wait.

"Are there any houses that far out" Hotch demanded of Bradowski as Morgan hung up with Garcia

"On old cottage, Maglers Cottage. It's owned by this kid called Errol Magler. I suppose he'd not a kid anymore, he's my age. I went to school with him. He moved down to California three months ago, supposedly a cousin lives there but nobody has ever seen him"

"Morgan, call Garcia back, we need everything we can get on Errol Magler and the Magler family" Hotch called "Prentiss, work with Greyson to get us a warrant for entry"

"Do we have enough for a warrant"

"Probable cause" he called back, walking over to Morgan and the computer, where he'd just pulled Veronica and Garcia up.

"Garcia, we need you to look up Errol Magler. M-A-G-L-E-R" he watched as she typed something on her computer, and he watched Veronica's jaw drop

"OK, Errol Magler is unemployed, lives off money he was left by his grandparents. Which was shared between him and his sister. His sister died three months ago of a drug overdose and her half of the money went to him. He lives alone in Magler Cottage which has been in the family for eight generations and looks out over McLambs Pond"

"He fit's the profile Hotch"

"There's more, Aaron. He's been hospitalised in the past for attacks on drug dealers, and his bank card shows transactions in every town the day the girls went missing" Veronica said, her hand going to her mouth. He was the unsub

"OK. Prentiss, we have probable cause and opportunity. Thanks Garcia, thank you, Veronica" he said, before walking away from the table and putting his plan into action.

* * *

**I owe you two chapters. I can't believe I forgot to update yesterday! So sorry!!!**


	16. For All These Times

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: For All These Times Son, For All These Times - LostProphets**

_For all these times that we walked away  
__For all these times that I heard you say  
__Give me something to believe in  
__Give me someone to believe in  
__For all these times and it starts today_

She heard his shouts

She curled herself up tightly

She heard the knock on the door

She sat up quickly, pricking her ears and staying deathly still

She heard his panicked responses

She hoped this would mean a rescuer. Someone

She heard his threats

She knew they were empty. He would do nothing

She heard him running through the house

She realised he was heading away from the cellar, trying to get away

She heard footsteps following him

She wasn't sure if it was 3, or 4, or 50.

She heard men, and women shouting

She raised her voice and started shouting

She realised the other girls were doing the same

She heard the voices of her saviour

She looked at him, dark, tall and stern

She heard the end

She heard them leave.

* * *

**There we go, rescued. But there are still 4 chapters to go... **


	17. Failures Not Flattering

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Failures Not Flattering - New Found Glory**

******************I keep neglecting my baby! I know and I'm sorry. I'm hoping I'll remember tomorrow. I had so much on my plate last night I decided to post "Tearjerker" instead. I'm sorta rushing through the end of this, and I will tell you I don't have a HUGE bank of fics after this, so I'll be going back to posting every few days until I finish a few that I'm working on. I have a HUGE case fic, and a few silly one-shot fics with my friends and RedheadDynamite which I promise to post soon.**

_

* * *

I won't cast the first stone or make the first mark  
__But I will leave a lasting impression  
__You believe what you want and you've said whats been said  
__And I do hope you learn a lesson_

He picked the right moment to look out of the window

He saw someone looking in, right at him

He heard them call out, identifying themselves

He ran, heard them break down the door

He shouted back at them, threatening them

He hoped they believed him

He hoped they'd leave

He never thought they'd find him

He had covered his tracks

He hadn't left any evidence

He knew there was evidence enough to bury him in the cellar

He ran anyway

He hoped to reach his truck

He was chased by an agent, and a policeman

He fought, as the agent caught him

He fought harder as he cuffed him

He stopped when he heard the words

"Errol Magler, you're under arrest"

* * *

**Three chapters to go... there is some more drama in it yet...**


	18. Always All Ways

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Always All Ways - LostProphets**

_

* * *

_

_And I'm sorry for what happened  
____But I want you now to see  
______That I'm changing all my actions  
________I don't wanna set you free  
__________Always all ways  
____________I want to see it through  
______________Always all ways me and you_

"Errol Magler this is the FBI" Prentiss shouted while standing beside the door. When there was no immediate response she shouted again "Errol Magler, open up" with no response she nodded to Morgan to kick the door, they burst through, just in time for Morgan and one of the cops to see Magler running through the house towards the back.

Morgan set chase after Errol Magler, he burst out of the back door, following Magler's footsteps through the low brush. He could see Magler ahead of him, panting through the effort he was having to take to stay ahead. It didn't take long, a few minutes at most, to catch him. He grabbed him and landed in a heap on top of him.

"Errol Magler, you're under arrest"

"What did I do?" He asked, not sounding the least bit innocent

"Oh a whole tonne of things" Morgan said, handing him over to the cop who'd come with him.

While Prentiss and Hotch stayed clearing the house. Hotch cleared the top floor, while Prentiss cleared the ground, they burst through the door to the cellar together and down the steps.

As she got to the bottom Prentiss felt physically sick. She could smell the stench of the condition these women were in, as she got to the room at the bottom she looked through all the windows, two way mirrors like those they had in interview rooms. She felt sick as she saw the women. Most of which were shouting. Morgan and Bradowski joined them, and they started opening the doors. Most of the women raced out, throwing themselves at the team, The paramedics they had brought were asked to take the victims up and call for more help.

Morgan walked back upstairs along with the first victims and the paramedics. He pulled out his phone, knowing everyone at Quantico would want to hear they'd caught the guy. He dialled Garcia's direct like and smiled as she answered

"Hot stuff, how is it?"

"We got him, baby girl, we got him"

"Was he easy?" Garcia asked, almost afraid of the answer

"Relatively. Tell everyone we got him, and more girls than we thought he had"

"I'll start working on IDs" she said "See you soon?" he heard the note in her voice, almost pleading with him to come home, he missed her, too

"Yeah, as soon as we're wrapped up, baby girl" he said "I miss you"

At the last door Prentiss paused, the last thing she needed was to find a girl who had been pushed too far, she went over to the girl and rolled her over gently, she saw the pain on the girls face, and she was breathing heavily,

"Are you OK?" she asked the girl, "What's your name?"

"Cayla. I think my water just broke" Cayla said. Prentiss looked at the bloody water on the floor and realised the girl was right, Prentiss wrapped the girl in her coat and shouted

"HOTCH! We need a paramedic here, right now?"

"Is she alright Prentiss?"

"Hotch she's in labour"

**

* * *

Haha there has to be a little more drama yet. You know there does. It can't be easy at the end!**


	19. Heartless At Best

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Heartless At Best - New Found Glory**

_

* * *

And the crowd, silent as a whisper  
__Listen as she recites her sins  
__And one by one, with different agendas  
__They pull out their sympathy  
__And you're still my living proof_

Cayla sat up and caught Prentiss' eye, Prentiss realised she needed to reassure the young girl

"Cayla, I'm Emily, do you think you can wait?" she shook her head and started panting as Hotch came back into the makeshift room that Cayla had been living in

"There are no paramedics up there, we're waiting for another ambulence"

"Hotch, the baby is crowning. Find some towels and water for me, and there should be an emergency kit with clamps and scissors in the SUV, we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Prentiss shuddered slightly before taking control of herself again

"Have you ever done this before?" Cayla asked her, frowning when Prentiss looked back up at her

"No, I haven't. First time for everything though"

"I didn't use drugs you know. Until the day I got brought here" Cayla said, panting as another contraction started and Hotch ran in with a towel and a bowl of water

"That's good Cayla, I might not have done this before, but Agent Hotchner is a dad. So he's going to sit and talk you through it and I'll be here to catch the baby OK" Emily said, moving between Cayla's knees as Hotch took both her hands and laid her head on his knees

"Cayla" he said, looking to Prentiss for confirmation of the girls name, when she nodded he continued "with your next contraction I need you to push, OK" he smiled as the girl nodded, gently following his breathing with her own. Prentiss watched as she clenched down, taking the first big push

"Cayla, the head is out, with the next contraction I need you to push even harder, OK" Hotch said, watching her as she nodded, Prentiss watched as she gripped his hands again and pushed, Emily caught the baby as she pushed him out.

"Cayla, you've got a baby boy" Prentiss used the clamps and the scissors to cut the cord. Then she wrapped the baby in the towel and passed him to Cayla, who was sitting up

"Agent Hotchner, whats your name?" Cayla asked, smiling at the two agents who had just delivered her baby. She had a grin on her face as she watch the two swap looks

"Aaron" Hotch said, Emily placing a hand on Cayla's shoulder

"Then this is baby Aaron Emilio" Cayla said, smiling down at her little boy.

Hotch climbed in the SUV, after three hours at the hospital, making sure the victims, Cayla and his new namesake were all healthy, the three agents were ready to head back to Virginia. All three were emotionally exhausted from their three days in North Carolina, and they had all spoken of the first thing they'd do when they got back.

"Do you think those girls will stay off the drugs now?"

"I think a few will relapse, to deal with that" Morgan said from the back seat, where he was leant against a window, ready for a nap.

"We'll be home in a few hours"

"Good, I miss my girl" Morgan said, he'd never admitted it allowed to anyone in the team, but today he felt the need to vocalise it "I can't wait til I'm back with her"

"I think we all miss the team, lets just go home" Prentiss said, as Hotch turned on the engine.

* * *

**I know, I know... I meant to update this yesterday and... forgot... I promise you'll get another chapter tonight and that'll be the last one in this story. Got a few one-shots to take you through til after my holiday. Then I'll start on the next big case-fic. Promise, promise!!!**


	20. Last Summer

**Title: She Knows  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Held hostage in a cellar. Can the team match up and saved these women.  
****Disclaimer: I dunnae own em  
****Lyrics: Last Summer - LostProphets**

**Yeah. You may all be able to tell my favourite bands are New Found Glory and LostProphets. They really are. I love them both. LostProphets really get me in a Criminal Minds mood, no clue why.**

_

* * *

And we all sit round you in our hometown  
__Listen to the waves as they all crash down  
__And watch the fire as it slowly burns away  
__Glowing embers fly across the sky  
__And you're here by my side in the summer_

Garcia flopped down against a tree in the sunshine. She and Morgan had arrived before Hotch and his family. They always met at this tree. She and Morgan were always the ones leant against it. She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him

"You know, I missed you while I was gone" he said, whispering into her hair

"I missed you too" she replied, leaning up to kiss him while they were alone. It didn't last long before a small weight hit Garcia legs

"Aunty Penny! Look! Daddy bought me this new book" Jack screeched, shuffling up to sit on her knee, while she and Morgan laughed at the interruption

"Where is your dad Jack"

"Hi Morg. He's with Veep at the car. Anyway, look, this book has lots of colours in it, and you have to colour the picture just right" Jack explained, as Morgan walked away he heard Garcia start to suggest colours, and Jack tell her they were wrong.

He found his boss and his team-mate leaning against the car, watching the scene he had just left behind. He turned to watch and from here Garcia looked like a parent with her small child,

"Derek, she is gonna be a great mom one day" Veronica said, smiling at him as he watched the two in the distance, "better than great. She's amazing with Jack"

"You should see her with Henry." Morgan said, smiling as Hotch passed him one of the two picnic baskets, while Veronica grabbed the blanket and her bag of goodies. The three made their way over to the tree, while Jack still tried to convince Penelope to play another game with him.

They ate, joking and having fun as friends did. Watching Jack run around with some of the other kids on the playground nearby. Hotch grabbed a soccer ball and called Jack away. Taking Derek with them.

"Pen, I can't believe how confident you are with Jack" Veronica said, shuffling next to her best friend and watching the boys play

"I've known him since he was a baby, you know. Other than you and Hotch, and Jessica, I'm probably the person who has spent the most amount of time with him. Before and after Haley died."

"I wish he would react to me the way he does you. Whenever we tell him you're coming over, or we're going to see you, he gets so excited. I'd love for him to get that excited to see me"

"Veronnie, you're his dads fiancée, you live with them, you cook for them, you help him get ready for bed, and you see him off to school in a morning. You do everything that Haley would be doing were she here. He sees you as Veep, his second mom. I'm his aunty Penny, I'm crazy and I play silly games with him. He loves you Vee. Last time I took him out it was you he was looking for a present for, not his dad" Garcia said, wrapping an arm around her best friend

"Pen, you are gonna make an amazing mom one day. Morgan is lucky to have you, and any kids you have will be lucky to have you as a mom" Veronica said, tearing up a little

"Jack's lucky to have a woman in his life who loves him like a mom, but who also doesn't try to be his mom. He, and Hotch, are lucky you have you, Veronnie, they are"

"Penny, I love you" Veronica said, hugging her best friend.

They watched the boys as Jack just beat up Hotch and Morgan, while the three wore themselves out the girls talked about Cayla, and what they thought of Hotch's namesake. They talked of other victims they'd saved.

They talked of the wins of their jobs.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed taking this journey with me. This is my last completed case-fic, so it may be a little while before the next one is up and running. I have a back-log of one-shots and 2/3 part stories to keep you all going until I come back from holiday and start writing like a maniac again. **

**Can I have a huge round of applause for two people I respect a huge amount. **_KricketWilliams _**doesn't read much, but has read and reviewed this story, and my prolific reviewer **_celticstarwolf_** who has helped keep me writing and posting when I've felt like nobody is reading. Thank you both so much.**


End file.
